Yaari
by FireHawk01
Summary: [POETRY] This is a venture of friendship poems based on our DNA (Daya n Abhijeet)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

This is a short Birthday poem that I wrote for Aditya Srivastava birthday. Wishing you a very Happy Birthday sir I hope you continue to entertain us with your awesome acting skills and may you live long...

* * *

 _Oh boy!_

 _You're my relief._

 _You taught me to believe._

 _In love,_

 _In friends,_

 _In family._

 _You're my saviour,_

 _You never left,_

 _Despite my rude behavior._

 _You make me feel awesome,_

 _It's energetic when you're around._

 _I am not really a poet,_

 _But I tell you._

 _I write this poem,_

 _To wish you your big day._

 _Abhijeet, oh boy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

I now delight,

That I have found;

A new light.

Within you,

I've found an intimate friend.

Someone who will live with me till end,

I know!

Be with me

Til' the end.

I wish the moment stops,

When you're with me.

And I thank to God,

For you in my life!

Our start was in a remarkable way,

I hope tis' continues till our hair turn gray.

Ambitious, your drive is inspiring

Benevolent, looking out for others' welfare

Heroic, stepping out to help

Immaculate, carrying out things to perfection

Jovial, full of positivity

Earnest, your sincerity shines

Eclectic, a person of diverse interest

Truth, living life with honesty

ABHIJEET, the birthday boy!

Happy birthday to you;

It's your day.

Every year on 21st July,

It's the time to celebrate!

You'll never understand

How much I care.

You, my friend, my everything.

You mean a world to me

That I hope never ends.

Without you I am nothing.

Just like Adam without Eve.

Now it rains.

Even sky weeps,

On the thoughts of I, without you.

I am not a poet,

But my feelings can't understand;

Making Daya a peot;

Of the Friendship Land.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

My words run dry,  
But it's your time to fly;  
Do what makes you happy,  
Do what makes you smile.  
Wishin' you Happy Birthday, apple of my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 ***Runnet-up of ROCKING DUO's Aditya/ Abhijeet's Birthday Contest***

* * *

Tis' day you came in the world,  
Destiny decided us meet.  
It's like you're a pearl,  
I've got as a treat.  
Oh My friend, be mine always!  
Wishing you enjoy' thousands of birthdays!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

Her khushi tere sang,

O yaara mere;

Barh jati hai.

Sath jo hai tu,

Ghamon ki shaam dhal jati hai.

Ek dusre ke sath reh ke,

Dil ko qaraar atta hai.

Kya cheez hai ye dosti?

Kehte hein k hoti hai.

Pyaari yaari dostiiii...


End file.
